factoryofmanystoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bitter End: The Last War/Issue 1
Plot Raymond Raymond Thomas sat at his desk typing on the old computer, whilst talking with a woman who had her daughter with her. She was trying to deposit a cheque that the daughter received for her birthday, but it wasn’t that easy. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but this account does not exist with our bank.” Raymond explained to the obviously confused woman. “Try calling the person who gave the cheque to you, and try to learn as much as you can.” The woman looked more confused than ever. “Try finding out what bank they work with.” Raymond said. The woman thanked Raymond and left the building with her daughter. Raymond took a sip of his morning coffee and looked up to see a smug Asian man, laughing at him. “What?” Raymond asked in a joking way. The man continued to laugh. This man was Raymond’s co-worker, Ethan. Ethan believed in luck because his days always seem to go good while on the other hand, Raymond’s always seem to go bad. “Nothing.” Ethan said, trying his hardest not to laugh again. “This is not an environment for this type of behavior.” Raymond said, mocking their boss. Raymond stared out the window. The busy New York street amazed him. “You know what that woman probably did?” Raymond asked. “What?” Ethan asked. “She probably just went to the closest bank to ask there.” Their bank was one of many on the block, but fortunately, they have lunch breaks. “Yes! It’s 5 minutes to lunch.” Ethan exclaimed, with his neck outstretched, facing the clock. “Nice.” Raymond said finishing off his cup of coffee and logging out the computer. “You wanna tag along with me?” Ethan asked. “I’m heading down to Amy’s cafe.” Raymond thought about it “Sure. Beats going all the way home.” Raymond is 26 and has short blond hair, covered by a red fedora. He wears a red suit to match. Ethan is 29 and has long black hair covered by a straw hat. He has a orange flannel shirt covered by a blue blazer. He also wears jeans. They made their way down the street, talking about different things to keep their mind off of work. It was a Friday and for some reason, Friday seemed to be the most hectic day for them. Once they got to the cafe, they made their way into order. Ethan was very wealthy and could afford pretty much anything on the menu. Raymond, on the other hand was rather poor and could not afford much. “Do you still sell BLTs?” Ethan asked. “Yep.” Amy replied. Ethan scanned the board over her head, deciding what to get. “BLT and a small 2 cream 3 sugar coffee.” He finally ordered. “I'll have an egg sandwich and a bottle of apple juice, I guess.” Raymond said, kind of disappointed. She charged them and gave them their orders. They sat down to eat their lunch. When they sat down, the news was playing on a TV screen overhead. In order to see, they had to turn their heads to an uncomfortable angle. The report was on a meteor that struck Hawaii and released a neurotoxin into the air, infecting people. “Are you seeing this, man?” Ethan asked. “Yea.” Raymond said in disbelief. “Look at this. Holy shit, this is fucking scary.” Ethan went on. “Watch your tongue.” Raymond shot. * * * At around 5:00 PM that day, Raymond and Ethan got off work. The day seemed to last forever. But it was over and they could finally enjoy their weekend. Raymond got into his car. He reached across the car’s vanilla scented interior and opened the glove box. Raymond took out a CD he had bought, careful to not touch the silver side, and placed it in the CD player. The first track began to play and Raymond instantly began to feel relaxed. He drove to his small apartment, just outside of the city. He pulled into the parking lot and entered the apartment. As Raymond entered the apartment, he met 2 of his neighbors talking in the lobby. This is a usual thing they do, seeing how the lobby has heat and is probably the most comfortable room in the building. “Raymond. What’s up, man?” Jared asked. “Nothing much. crappy work day, that’s all.” Raymond replied, taking a seat beside them. “It’s the weekend now, dude. You can relax.” Earl assured. “What the fuck?!” a voice called from the staircase. “The service towards the tenants is total bullshit!” Raymond’s other neighbor, Thomas, stepped out. “Thomas is here.” Earl whispered, ducking his head. “What’s the problem, sir?” The desk clerk asked. “I called to report the hot water not working in my room, 2 fucking hours ago, and it’s still not working.” Thomas yelled. “We’ll sent someone to look at it, in the meantime try not to turn your hot water taps on.” The clerk said, obviously annoyed with Thomas. “That’s what the other guy said!” Thomas screamed, just looking for a reason to argue. “Fuck it.” Thomas said, leaving towards his room. “Damn, no hot water?” Raymond asked. “Nah, they just cut him off.” Earl said. “Why?” Raymond asked. “Abusing privileges.” Jared replied. After talking to them for a while, Raymond made his way up to his room. He sat down at his computer and checked Facebook. He saw a post from his brother, Spencer. It was a video. Raymond popped his pair of ear-buds into his ears and pressed play and the sound button. It displayed Spencer and his friend Axel shooting guns at a trailer park. “Fuck yea mother fuckers!” Axel yelled, shooting the gun. A voice mumbled something from behind the camera, Raymond recognized to be Spencer’s girlfriend, Maddie. Raymond clicks off the video, it’s too embarrassing to just watch Spencer do stupid things. Spencer always calls this the American lifestyle but Raymond just thinks he’s full of crap. Raymond closes the laptop and opens the fridge. There sits a half eaten bowl of chicken casserole from the night before. He heats it up in the microwave. Supper. Spencer Spencer Thomas is Raymond’s brother. Unlike Raymond, who works very hard for little money, Spencer dropped out of school in grade 10 and began his life of crime and drug dealing. He went into ‘business’ with his best friend, Axel, and his high school girlfriend, Maddie. They put what they consider to be a lot of work into it and made more money than your average lawyer. Spencer locked the door to his 1968 Dodge Dart and looked at the bar’s doors along with the sign that read “Bottom of the Barrell.” He walked into the building and was greeted by the strong smell of whiskey. He passed by a row of air hockey and pool tables. The bar stools came into view where he saw two regulars drinking. “Hey Spence!” An obviously drunk Anthony said. “What's up man?” He pulled out the stool next to Anthony and Keith then sat down. “Nice to see you here.” Keith said, sounding sober for the most part. Spencer popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit the end. “Thanks.” He replied. “Who are you?” Spencer looked down the bar at someone he's never seen before. “Me?” He asked in a squeaky voice. “Well, there's no one else.” Anthony laughed a drunk laugh. “He's Aaron. First time here.” “Welcome, dude.” Spencer grinned at Aaron. Aaron looked scared, which made Anthony laugh even more. Suddenly, the bartender came out from the kitchen. “Another vodka, please.” Anthony ordered. “No. You're cut off.” He replied, cleaning the counter. “What do you mean?” Anthony protests. “Anthony, you're a regular. We all know you can't handle your alcohol. “Well, shit.” Anthony said. “Spence just got… Spence just got here and he’s the life of this place. I’m staying.” Aaron sipped his martini, probably feeling awkward about Anthony’s behaviour. “What would you like Spencer?” the bartender asked. Spencer squinted at the ‘specials’ list on the menu, hanging behind the waiter. “I’ll have a…” Spencer began, but was cut off. The doors behind Spencer slammed open. “What the fuck?!” Anthony exclaimed. Spencer turned to see several police officers running in towards the center of the bar. Once they all got to the center, two of them aimed their guns around. “Don’t fucking move!” One shouted. Spencer, Keith, Anthony and Aaron all raised their arms, terrified of getting arrested. “We have a licence.” The bartender said in protest. “It’s legal. I can show you.” The majority of police officers started to fire their guns at the walls and ceiling. “Woah! Chill the fuck out!” The bartender screamed. One of the men shot him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. Numerous more police officers ran into the building, firing aimlessly at the walls. They yelled something about a disease at them. Keith gets up from his stool and tries to leave but is hit in the chest by one of the officers. Spencer and Anthony exchange confident looks and make their break for the door. Keith regained his stance and ran with them. Bullets fired at them from behind as they reached Keith’s truck and entered. “What the fuck was that?” Spencer said in shock. “Some sickness.” Keith explained. “They must think we have it.” Keith put the truck in reverse and took off with the police attempting to chase them. “Fuck! Where are we going?” Spencer asked, looking out the rear window. “My apartment. Keith, you know where it is, right?” Anthony asked from the backseat. “Yeah, I think.” Keith responded. Anthony reached down and picked up a Mossberg 590 shotgun from the floor of Keith’s truck. “This your’s?” He asked. “Yep.” Keith replied, looking back. “Heh, mine now.” Anthony said, cocking it. “It’s coming up.” Anthony said after about ten minutes of driving. “Ditch the truck and we might live.” Keith listened and parked the truck. They got out and looked around the night road. “Lead the way.” Spencer told Anthony. Anthony walked with Keith’s shotgun, leading them to his apartment. “What if they find us?” Spencer asked. “Like they would.” Anthony laughed. They continued to walk through the woods until they see the apartment, just down a small hill. All of the lights were out, along with the cars in the parking lot. “They got the fuck out of here for some reason.” Anthony said. “Let’s hope it’s because they’re little bitches and not because of an actual threat.” The three walk down the hill and towards the building. “Fuck I hope this works.” Spencer said. “Me too.” Keith agreed. “Guys, this won’t fuck up.” Anthony assured. “I’ve one this tons of times.” Cast Starring *Raymond Thomas *Spencer Thomas *Keith *Anthony *Jason Sanders* Does not appear in this issue.* Also Starring *Ethan *Earl *Jared *Thomas *Aaron Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Raymond Thomas. *First appearance of Ethan. *First appearance of Earl. *First appearance of Jared. *First appearance of Thomas. *First appearance of *Thomas. *First appearance of Spencer Thomas. *First appearance of Anthony. *First (and last) appearance of Aaron. (Unknown) Category:Bitter End Category:Issues Category:MonkieBoi